Just One kiss
by Darkpurpleflame
Summary: "I just wanted a kiss...One little kiss to indulge in my fairy tale dreams...I never even got my kiss" when Ginny Weasley indulges in her dreams, her heart is shattered into sharp jagged pieces, will she ever be able to recover from her disillusionment?
1. fairy tales

**AN:** This was written in the middle of the night while heavily sedated on soda. So do not blame me if its just pure crap, . Be warned that there shall be moments where you will want to kill the Boy Who Lived, he's a major ass in this fic. But as long as you remember that this is just a fic, and that he's actually nice in the book, you wont kill me ^^. I have no idea whether or not someone else has written something similar to this, if so, I'm real sorry ^^;;;;   


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter Series, if you think otherwise, what the hell have you been smoking?!?! JKR owns everything you doped up stoner. (can anyone say Hypocrite? ^___^)

  
~.~   
  
_I just wanted a kiss..._   
  
  


There weren't many who stayed at the castle during the holidays, I was one of few, this being my last year here, I wanted to enjoy it before I left. I was the only one of my year that decided to do so however, but it didn't matter to me as long as I was able to read by the fire without being disturbed. But as Head Girl I had to monitor the students and make sure that they behaved, and I was to follow the teachers requests to the tee. 

  
_One little kiss to indulge in my love struck dreams..._   
  
  


Professor Malfoy, he became the Potions Master after he graduated since Professor Snape was killed by Voldemort, had asked me during breakfast to make sure that the handful of Slytherin first years that stayed behind get help with their homework. I nodded and excused myself as I asked the first years to meet me at the library. After a few hours of hard work, they finished and actually thanked me, I was shocked, but I just nodded and flashed them a warm smile. 

  
_Dreams that were made for fairy tales..._   
  
  


After they left, I got my own school books out and started on my own work, trying to get everything done before the day was over, I forgot about dinner as I tried to get my charms essay done. As I blew on the ink of the last paragraph, I felt a small rumble in my stomach, I decided to head to the kitchens instead of barging in on dinner, though I doubted that there were many people actually there. But as I left the library, my bag filled with rolled up pieces of parchment, I saw something, or I should say, someone, that made me feel like nothing else mattered but them.

  
_Not reality..._   
  
  
His green eyes looked me over in surprise, if he ever noticed me while he was still at school, he never saw me without my robes. He smirked at me, his smirk made me feel a little odd, but I brushed it aside as I felt the familiar flutter inside of me at the mere sight of him. He embraced me in a hug, something he had never done before, I would have expected a brotherly hug since he never saw me as much, but I felt his palm brush slightly under my gray wool sweater.   
_Fairy tales were for little girls in pigtails...._   
  
  


"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to laugh as he brushed a sensitive spot on the small of my back.

  
_Not young women who were almost adults..._   
  
  


He looks down at me, that same unnerving smirk gracing his lips, "I just came to visit Dumbledore before Christmas." He pauses, forming a plan quickly, "Why don't we head up to the Tower and catch up? Like old times."

  
_I wish I had known that before...._   
  
  


My mind didn't register at the time that there had never been any old times, he had just lied to my face without so much as flinching, but I just nodded and flushed at the thought of being able to talk to him alone. We walked to the tower, his hand rubbing the skin under my sweater lightly, I barely noticed when I gave the password to the Fat Lady, who mearly raised her eyebrow at the sight of us. There was no one inside, and the roaring fire looked welcoming, but Harry just took me from behind and started feeling his way under my shirt. His hands were like fire, and yet they held no true warmth, but at that moment it didn't matter, I let him guide me up the stairs to the girls dormitories. 

  
_Before I disillusioned myself..._   
  
  


My room was easy to find since it had a small plaque that read, "Head Girl," on it. As soon as we were inside, he took no time in shedding my clothing, my sweater and skirt fell in a small puddle around me. I stood stark naked in front of him, feeling vulnerable, shy, and overwhelmed, but there wasn't any time for me to think about anything at the moment. His clothes were hastily thrown off as well as he pushed me, a little to roughly, on the bed, and spread my legs wide as he climbed over me.

  
_Into thinking...._   
  
  


He entered me roughly his arms holding him up on either side of my head, I had never experienced such pain as I felt at that moment, not only because he ripped me open harshly, but because my heart had been shattered into tinny jagged pieces that poisoned my insides making me feel ill. I heard his grunts and moans as he pumped into me, I felt his breath on my neck before he bit me as he spilled his seed into me. 

  
_That he was my..._   
  
  


I lay there on my bed afterwards as he rolled off of me and got dressed, he whistled a nonsense tune as he laced up his boots and stood from the foot of the bed. His whistle was still audible as he left the room, closing the door behind him as he walked away. 

  
_Prince Charming..._   
  
  


When I knew he was truly gone I hugged myself into a fetal position, my skin felt dirty, but it was nothing to the shard remains of my no longer innocent heart. A few tears escaped my eyes before I gathered the strength to get up and head to the small bathroom at the corner of the room. The sweltering water pelted on my back as I slid down the marble wall onto the corner, my hair matted into a wet mess in front of my face as I stared off into oblivion, bemused.

  
_Instead of the man who broke my heart..._   
  
  


I looked at my hands and saw the small insignificant wrinkles with distaste, I stared at my scolding flesh, I grasped my wrist harshly, leaving small bloodied half moons on my usually pale skin. 

  
_I just wanted a kiss_   
  
  


My neck was stinging from the bite that he had given me, I felt the small bruise already formed, I closed my eyes, willing myself to keep them closed thinking it was all a dream. Just a dream that I would wake up from where I was still a little girl, where there was no boy who lived, where I was still innocent...

  
_One little kiss to indulge in my fairytale dreams_   
  
  


When I was younger, I used to dream of kissing the boy I loved in a kiss that would bind us forever... When I reached the age of ten and I saw 'The Boy Who Lived,' I thought that maybe one day he would be the one, the one who would sweep me off of my feet in a fairy tale romance... That he would kiss me, in a loving kiss, even if it was just one... I wanted a kiss that would leave me breathless, and dizzy... I just wanted a kiss where he would pour his soul into mine, where he would tell me he loved me without words...

  
_I never even got my kiss_   
  
  


~.~ 

  


I don't know whether or not I'm going to continue or not, let me know if anyone is actually reading this....^^;;; And whether or not this is good or just horrible crap that you wished you had never read. 

  
  
  
DPF 


	2. silver knight

  
  
  
**AN**: O.o I got so many good reviews for this story that I just had to continue. I was surprised, with Harry being such a big idiot in the first chapter, I thought I was gonna get flamed. As soon as I finish writing this little Authors note I shall start on the next chapter ^____________^ I have it nicely planned out and everything. I got lots of ideas for the story (most of which I had though of already, ^^ u all read my mind) Thank you guys for the reviews, your the reason this story is continuing!   
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series, it owns MEEEEEE!!!!! It keeps me in a basement in a straight jacket in front of my computer so I'm forced to type with my toes!   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
The hallways in the dungeons where icy cold as Draco Malfoy walked leisurely down its stone corridors, his heavy charcoal cloak draped over his shoulders, the silver in the clasp shone with an eerie light. His leather gloved hands holding the paperwork that he was currently reading, trying not to run into anyone or anything as he double checked his students essays. They were, surprisingly, well written, something he hadn't expected coming from the snot nosed brats that made up the younger Slytherin's, not that he would ever repeat that to anyone. It seemed to him that he had made a good choice when he had asked the current head girl to help his students.   
  
  
He shook his head at the thought, he was sounding like an actual teacher, that in itself was just odd. As he reached the last steps going up to the main corridor, he saw one of the first years that he was thinking about on his way down. He closed the green folder in his hands and greeted him.   
  
  
"Good evening Richard, are you done with all of your holiday Homework?" His voice was low and a little sharp, but his students were used to it by now, and those who weren't would just squirm.   
  
  
"Almost, just need to get my charms essay completed and I'll be done." Richard was a slightly fish faced boy with curly brown hair, he was wearing royal blue casual robes and a thick knitted scarf.   
  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, "Then why aren't you in the library doing it?"   
  
  
Richard tried to hide his discomfort, "I wanted to ask the Head Girl for help again, but I cant find her."   
  
  
"That's not an excuse, you should at least try to do it on your own, but since you seem to be unable to grasp anything with that thick head of yours, I'll have to ask Ms. Weasley to assist you."   
  
  
Richard nodded before running off to his common room to find his school work. Draco sneered at the boy, slightly disgusted at what the Slytherin House had been reduced to after the fall of the Death Eaters when the Dark Lord was defeated. Not that he liked all of that mess that his father had dragged them into, he hated anything to do with the whole ordeal in the first place. But after everything had happened last year, the Slytherin House had lost all of its edge when a lot of its students died as they followed their parents orders. Vincent Crabbe was one of the first, along with his other friend Gregory Goyle, the only friends he was allowed to associate with consisted in them and they died at the hands of highly trained Aurors. Pansy Parkinson died trying to help her father escape shortly afterwards, her father ran as fast as he could, not caring that his only daughter was dead, her face, forever formed into a silent scream...   
  
  
He closed his eyes as he remembered hearing his father laugh about it before he was killed as well, he died trying to leave everything behind, not caring that his wife Narcissa was being held in custody because of him.   
  
  
A small shiver ran through him before he brushed all of those thoughts behind him as he made his way to the Great Hall, when he arrived he tried to find a flash of red, but the Head Girl wasn't there. He found Professor McGonagall drinking her hot chocolate as she got ready to leave the almost finished dinner. He walked up to her and took the seat beside her.   
  
  
"Professor have you..."   
  
  
"Draco, for the last time, you are no longer a student, call me Minerva."   
  
  
Draco flashed the stern woman a brilliant smirk, "I beg your pardon, Minerva, force of habit. But as I was saying, have you seen Ms. Weasley? I need to ask her to help a first year of mine with his homework."   
  
  
"She didn't come down to dinner, but she might be with Harry since he came to visit the Headmaster."   
  
  
Draco's smirk faded into a frown at the mention of Harry, "Potter's here?"   
  
  
Professor Mc McGonagall narrowed her eyes, "Yes Harry is here. He left after he had a quick bite to go find her."   
  
  
Draco's frown deepened, but it was because he now had to ask that rather annoying Head Boy, that reminded him of Percy Weasley, for help, and that was it, right?   
  
  
"Right, thank you Minerva, have a pleasant evening."   
  
  
"You too Draco, don't work to hard dear, you'll end up straining yourself."   
  
  
He left the Great Hall and decided that instead of asking the Ravenclaw Head Boy, he would just pop in to the Griffindor Common Room to leave her a message if she wasn't there. As a Professor he knew the other House Passwords, and as an old student, he knew the fastest way to the Portrait was to go through the small passage that lead straight to it. Ducking under a tapestry, he made his way to the portrait, but as he passed another passage he saw Potter passing by with a smirk on his lips. The smirk made Draco want to punch him, but what unnerved him was a feeling that something happened, but he didn't know what it was. Harry Potter walked with his hands in his pockets, whistling to himself, every once in a while singing parts of the tune.   
  
  
"I'm singing in the rain, yes siiiiiinging in the rain!" (AN: Small little reference to a movie there, anyone tell me where its from? ^_^)   
  
  
Draco watched him leave off in the opposite direction, he snapped out of it as soon as he was out of view and came out of the small passage that was on the other side of a large bust of one of the founders. He walked up to the painting and muttered the password.   
  
  
"Mugen."   
  
  
The fat lady smiled at him suggestively, "Good evening Professor, I hope the holidays find you well."   
  
  
"Yes, I hope the same for you, is Ms. Weasley inside by any chance?"   
  
  
The Fat Lady Pursed her lips, "Yes, she came earlier with Mr. Potter, she hasn't left the common room since."   
  
  
She swung open and Draco thanked her before making his way inside, everyone still hadn't returned from dinner so it was empty. There were two staircases in front of him and he decided on the one the right.   
  
  
After a few minutes of knocking on the door marked Head Girl, almost tempted to break it down, he tried the door knob and it swung open. The room looked like it was normally tidy, but the bed was ruffled and there were a few garments of clothes leading towards it. He looked down at the floor and saw the sweater he had seen Ginny wearing earlier when he had last spoken to her, laying next to a skirt. He looked around the room and saw that there was a door open in the corner, big clouds of steam were coming from it. Something made him walk towards it, he felt the hot steam flush his face red as he entered the foggy bathroom, the floor was wet, and the bath mat was squishy under his shoes.   
  
  
The shower was running, and from the steam he could tell that the water must have been scolding hot, the shower curtain was halfway closed so the water was spilling out onto the floor. He felt his heart drop down to his stomach as he called out lightly.   
  
  
"Ginny?"   
  
  
He moved closer to the shower and heard a small whimper from inside, he pushed back the curtain and backed up at the sight that meet his eyes.   
  
  
Virginia Weasley sat in the corner of the small shower, shaking, despite the scorching water that pelted her skin, her hands digging into the skin of her arms that where wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were staring right at him, but he was sure that she couldn't see anything in front of her. She looked dead, or at least that she wished she was as she starred lifelessly passed him.   
  
  
Draco snapped out of it and quickly turned off the water, taking off his cloak he wrapped Ginny in it and carried her to the main room. He set her on the bed and tried to get a reaction from her, but to no avail.   
  
  
He shook her shoulders slightly, making her head drop to her chest, "Weasley? Snap out of it!"   
  
  
She started shivering from the cold, her lips slowly turned to a soft blue and purple circles were forming under her eyes. Draco didn't know what else to do so he just wrapped her in the burgundy comforter that had been thrown off of the bed earlier.   
  
  
Ginny's color improved but not by much, she started coming out of her daze as Draco kept trying to get her to come too.   
  
  
"Weasley, can you hear me?"   
  
  
She finally acknowledged his presence, but didn't say anything, he ran a hand through his hair as he finally made a decision.   
  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Madam Pomfray."   
  
  
It was then that she finally came out of her daze, "N-no p-p-please don't."   
  
  
Draco calmed down a bit at the sound of her voice, but he shook his head and spoke in a stern voice, "You need Medical attention, and Madam Pomfray will help."   
  
  
Ginny tiredly shook her head, "No...you don't understand..."   
  
  
"Fine then make me understand, what the hell happened here?"   
  
  
She looked away, and whispered in a horse voice, "You wouldn't believe it, so there's no point..."   
  
  
Draco looked at her as it slowly dawned on him. The smirk, the walk, his little tune to himself, the feeling that something had happened... It all fit.   
  
  
"Potter." He snarled the name as he turned around and tried to see if he could catch up with the bastard and show the world what the real Harry Potter actually was. As he rushed to the door her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.   
  
  
"Pl-pl-please Prof-fesor..."   
  
  
It hit him like a sledgehammer hitting a watermelon. Professor? He was a Professor and as he turned around to look at Ginny, he realized that he couldn't go after Potter, no matter how much he wanted to do so. He had to stay here and help his student in their time of need. He softly closed the door and placed a silencing charm and embraced her in his arms to a comforting hug. And he let her cry, he let her cry about everything, soothing words escaped his lips as he stroked her hair, her whimpers were only heard by him. Her small hands escaped the comforter to cling to his robes as she fell asleep, her body still shook as she was plagued by dreams that refused to let her rest.   
  
  
The whole time, Draco held her small frail body in his arms, one main thought ran through his head.   
  
  
_I am Professor Draco Malfoy, Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, and NO ONE hurts my students!_   
  
  
But one thought ran through his mind so quickly that he almost didn't catch it, but he did, and his shock was nothing compared to the feeling of not knowing what to do. He just laid propped against the headboard with Virginia Weasley's broken form in his arms, angry, filled with thoughts of decapitation and castration for a certain scar-headed individual, and confused.   
  
  
_And no one hurts her without dealing with me..._   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**AN:** There it is, I added on, if this chapter is just crap and makes the first look bad then I'll remove it. I liked the first on alone but I like this chapter too. Oh well.   
  
  



	3. bruised reflection

****

Authors Note: Mwahahahahaha! I have returned! .....Anyway, I hope this is a good chapter, its about the third time I wrote it. The other versions were crappy, but so is this. Please refrain from killing me if its not up to your standards.

~*~

I touch the mirror slightly feeling its cool surface beneath my fingertips; I hate what I see. But I know that the mirror doesn't lie, it reflects the cold truth. The full-length mirror showed the bruised shell that was once me. But it couldn't be me....

But in my heart I knew that the broken, bruised, and battered girl in front of me was Virginia Weasley. 

I studied the marks around my neck and the bruises on my inner thigh and arms. I saw the scratches that I had given myself all over my arms and parts of my abdomen. I was in a cruel trance, I remembered each bit of pain I had received to have such angry marks. I felt like I was in a walking coma, or a body without its soul. 

__

Like having a dementors kiss, only it was Harry who took my soul, and there was no kiss. 

When I finally looked away, I walked to the bathroom door and grabbed my fluffy white bathrobe from its hook and slipped into it. Once inside my bathrobe I found myself leaning against the door on the floor. Hugging my legs like a small child I thought about everything as rational as I could. 

__

Harry forced himself on me and I didn't bother to stop him.

__

No one besides Draco Malfoy, my professor, will ever believe me.

Professor Malfoy was the only one who helped me after yesterday.

He is currently on my bed asleep in an odd angle, propped on my headboard. 

Mom will blame me for not telling him to stop.

Ron will believe Harry over me.

Professor Dumbledore will loose all respect for me

So will Professor McGonagal.

And everyone will look at me like I'm a whore...

~*~ 

Draco felt cold when he knew that only a few moments before he had felt a warm body leaning on him, he opened his eyes slowly to see the dim light that shone throughout the small room. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in his own suite down inside the dungeons. He stood abruptly as memory of the night before came flooding back. 

He looked around for Ginny and saw the door to the bathroom was closed. He stood and made his way towards it. As he knocked on the door, he tried to push back the image of the broken Ginny leaning against the wall of the shower...

There was no answer and Draco thought the worst, he felt his pulse quicken and his breathing became forced. He found himself pounding at the door.

"Weasley, open the door! God damnit just open the bloody door! Please Weasley?"

The last part was said as an angry plea, he rested his forehead on the door for a moment ready to give up. When he heard something coming from inside. He heard her opening the door and he found himself looking into the tear-filled eyes of his student. She stood leaning on the doorway hugging her arms to herself. She looked the same as in his second year after the Chamber of Secrets, alone and scared. One look at her made him feel like hugging her and kill Potter at the same time. Knowing that she was still in pain he decided for the former and offered her his arms. 

"Come here."

Draco found himself again holding the broken form of Ginny. She collapsed into him, wanting any sort of comfort and him being here, he was the only one that could give it to her. She clung to his sweater, and he held her close, knowing that she would fall if he let her go. 

He heard her sniff before she spoke in almost a whisper. 

"Please don't tell anyone." 

Draco froze, and closed his eyes. He felt that this shouldn't be what she should be saying and that she was still in shock. He led her to her bed and sat her down. Kneeling before her he took her hands into his and spoke softly but firmly.

"I have to. You need to see Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore needs to be informed of this. I should have gone last night when I found you, but I was afraid that if I left, you would do something drastic."

Ginny shook her head repeatedly streams of fresh tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "You don't understand..."

"What's there to understand, you need help and support. Dumbledore will..."

"No he won't!" Ginny screamed, "There's no point in telling him because in his eyes, Harry could do no wrong and he won't believe me. There's no proof!" 

Draco angrily pulled on her robe a bit revealing the angry bite mark on her neck. "Is that not proof enough for you?" He shook his head and stood up. "I don't know why I'm arguing with you, I'm going to go and get the Headmaster right now and make sure he believes you..."

Half way to the door he heard her voice, clear and to the point.

"If you tell anyone, by the time they arrive here, they won't find me alive."

He stood there, not really knowing what to do, looking at her from over his shoulder he whispered, his voice slowly getting louder as he spoke. "I have to; it's my duty as a Professor of Hogwarts to protect you. And to report this to the Headmaster and the head of your house!"

Ginny slowly stood up, determined to stand her ground, "Your duty, Professor, is to teach this is a personal matter that doesn't concern you."

Draco walked up to her, staring straight into her bloodshot eyes. "Like hell it doesn't concern me! You think that I'm just going to look away when something so horrible has happened to a student of mine, the Head Girl no less."

"As if you cared about your students, you yourself graduated last year, I doubt you could change so drastically to care about me. I'm just another Weasley remember? Professor or not, you could care less that this happened to me, you only want to get Harry in trouble."

Draco flinched at her harsh words, but he brushed it aside and said sarcastically.

"Oh that's right, I'm just a lowly little Malfoy, out to get that scarhead. I don't care at all! That's why I stayed with you all night instead of going off to murder Potter with my bare hands. That's why I've rescued you from the shower before you drowned yourself. That's why I'm still worried about your well being instead of grabbing my broom right now and going off to look for that stupid bastard. Because I want to get HIM in trouble! Isn't that right Virginia, aren't I just a cold heartless bastard who couldn't actually care about his students? A cold heartless bastard who is out to destroy Potter? Is that all I am?"

The last part he asked it in almost a whisper, his cool gray eyes boring into her own dark brown ones. She felt her legs give up under her as she let his words sink in. She was wrong to have said that, she felt like the worst person in world. Collapsing on the floor, she covered her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm being ungrateful. But I just can't face what people will think of me when they find out. What my family will do to me when they find out...."

Draco bit his lip before kneeling in front of her and removing her hands from her face. 

"How about we compromise? You let me take you to Madam Pomfrey and let me tell Dumbledore. But I convince him that it would be best to keep it quiet, for the sake of your mental well being. What do say Weasley?" 

Draco brushed away the tears from her cheeks and her face as Ginny just stared at him with a trembling lip. Not trusting herself to be able to speak she just nodded and buried her head on his chest. Draco silently picked her up, he felt her hands instinctively grasp the front of his shirt. 

It was still very early, and since it was the holidays, the few Grifindors that were still there, were asleep. He didn't know how he did it but he managed to carry her all the way to the Medical Wing without stopping to adjust her in his arms. Kicking the door open he walked up to a near by cot as Madam Pomfrey looked up from the rim of her mug of coffee. One look towards the head girl made her drop it on the floor and rushed to Ginny's side.

~*~ 

I heard something shatter in the distance... but like every time I'm in a situation that I cannot handle; I've locked myself inside of my head. I think that this is why Tom Riddle was able to gain such a hold on me when I was younger... I had probably locked the outside world out when he took over my mind and made me do what I did. 

This is what I did when Harry was on top of me... taking advantage of me... I preferred the calm solitude of my own head to the harsh reality that I've been forced to live through...

I let myself drift through memories as Madam Pomfrey fussed over my bruised body. They came whirling inside of my head like clips from muggle movies.

__

I saw myself as a little girl, with my little lilac colored dress, on Charlie's back as he came back from Hogwarts for the Holiday's specifically to be with me...

__

I could almost smell the freshly baked cupcakes that I helped Mother make for my twin brothers Birthday....

__

I could practically feel the cool water of the lake as my father taught me how to swim...

So many memories inside of my head, it makes me wish it could all go back to that. I was happier before I came to Hogwarts, but these stone walls have caused me nothing but pain. 

__

Is Hogwarts cursed? 

__

As far as I can tell it is...

__

Every year there's always something wrong, something that that gets people hurt...and twice its been me...

In a cruel masochistic way, I find it funny that the person who saved me the first time is the one who is causing me pain now.

__

Does Harry hate me? 

Is that why he did this? 

Is this some sick revenge against me? 

I wonder what could have caused him to hate me so much that he would think that this was the best way to get back at me. 

I doubt that I will find out.

I dare a look at my Professor; he is currently speaking to the Headmaster. I look away immediately, I don't think I could look at the headmaster at the moment. I'm sure he is angry with me. He's probably asking himself how I could let something like this happen. He's probably thinking this was my fault, and that I should have known better. 

__

And of course he's right.

I should have known better. 

I shouldn't have let this happen. 

And that it is my fault. 

This is my fault....

~*~

****

AN:This story is going to take a fucked up turn in the next chapter, I'm not going to go the way everyone probably expected me to. Though this is a D/G, its not going to happen soon, it has to be gradual to keep you all coming back for more 

^_^ evil aren't I?


	4. pure mind

****

AN: Howdy howdy howdy! The new chapter is here! YAAAAY! And before any one asks, no I wasn't abducted by Aliums (spelled that way cuz its cool!) but I wanted to continue this story for some ungodly reason..... Spooky ain't it?

....Dont question it though....I might change my mind! MWAHAHAHAHA! 

O.o hehehehe.

Do you think I'm insane?

Well.....you should....don't blame ya if you do....

hehehehe insanity is a cool word to say.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so don't take anything damnit!

~*~

Draco watched as the Headmasters eyes lost their sparkle, he looked much older at the moment. His face was grew grave and he removed the half moon spectacles to rub his tired eyes. Draco felt bad for the man, he knew how high he held Potter in his heart, but Potter didn't deserve his respects. 

Sighing, Professor Dumbledore spoke. "And you are sure that it was Harry that you saw?"

Draco grew angry at the mental image of Potter leaving the Grifindor tower, the content look on his face made Draco ball his fist. He practically spat out his response, reminding himself of the late Professor Snape.

"Positive."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and looked at the bed where Ginny laid, staring vacantly at the ceiling. He felt his heart grow heavy at the sight of his student emotionally drained, bruised, and broken. Madam Pomfrey was beside herself in trying to get her to respond. But Ginny didn't even blink as Madam Pomfrey pricked her with a needle. 

Draco tried to calm his tired nerves with a few deep breaths, he felt so overwhelmed at the sight of Virginia Weasley, the only Griffindor that his students could tolerate. She had always been fair in taking away points, always willing to help out students, no matter what house they were in, and always showed him great respect, even though he didn't deserve it. She was always full of life and always gave everyone a brilliant smile. 

A harsh contrast of what he saw in front of him. 

Professor Dumbledore whispered at Madam Pomfrey to go get the youngest Weasley a bite to eat. She wanted to protest but the Headmaster raised his hand, like only Albus Dumbledore could, and she quickly left the room. He sat down beside her and gently spoke to her as he lifted her chin to the side so that he could look into her eyes.

"Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny closed her eyes as fresh tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let Professor Dumbledore see her crying. But when she felt him take one of her hands into both of his old and worn ones, she felt her composure slip. 

He wiped away the lone tear that slipped down her cheek. 

"I know that you've been through a lot, but I need to hear your version...."

Draco intervened at that moment, "But Headmaster..."

Again Professor Dumbledore raised his hand up to stop him. "She needs to get this out of her system Draco, so if you would be so kind as to give us a few moments of privacy. Please wait outside Draco."

Draco sighed, giving one last comforting look at Ginny; he left, closing the door behind him. 

~*~

I didn't want Professor Malfoy to leave....

I felt more comfortable with him here damn it!

I wanted to call after him, but there was no way you could go against the Headmaster's order. I know that he blames me for this... I can feel it, even if he won't show it. I can see the disappointment in his eyes. I felt like I could have an anxiety attack when I realized that he wanted me to tell him the story. I didn't want to...I didn't want to re-live last night... But I soon felt my mouth open, under his heavy gaze, I told him everything.... I felt like I was giving him a report or talking to him about the Prefects, my voice managed to remain composed even though I was anything but. He, thankfully, stayed silent.

I doubt that I could have handled his disappointed voice.... 

When I finished telling the Headmaster everything, I felt a great weight being lifted from my shoulders. I leaned back on my pillow and closed my eyes. I again found my voice as I stared at the inside of my eyelids.

"You don't believe me do you?"

He sighed; I opened my eyes again to see him smiling sadly at me. "Oh Ms. Weasley, I wish you were making this up. But unfortunately you are telling me the truth. I do believe you. And it hurts my old heart to think that I could ever not believe you."

I knew that my shock must have been apparent, but I really didn't care. "But I thought that because it was Harry...."

He interrupted me, but his words were soft and made me feel slightly better. "As much as it pains me to say this, even Harry isn't of pure mind. He has issues that he must deal with." He closed his eyes tiredly, suddenly looking 20 years older before my eyes. And then he said something that I doubt I was meant to hear, since he said it so softly that it took me a moment to register in into my head.

"But I wish that he had dealt with it sooner instead of letting it consume him..."

~*~

Draco wanted to go punch something the moment he closed the door behind him, mainly a certain scarhead that refused to die....

Pacing around the corridor, he calmed his nerves a bit. He could feel his stomach rumble slightly, but he brushed it aside by running his hands through his disheveled hair. But his blond locks refused to keep away from his eyes. 

He didn't want to think, so he kept his mind busy by counting his steps:

Left

Right

Left

Right

Left

*Stomach rumble*

Right

Left

Right

Turn

Right

*Stomach rumble*

Left

Right

Left

act...

*Stomach rumble*

This continued for the longest time, until he finally lost track of time. He could see from a window near by that it was well into the morning, everyone who was still at the castle would be at breakfast. 

His stomach rumbled again slightly and he looked down at his wrinkled gray shirt. He whispered angrily, "would you just shut up already!"

*Stomach rumble*

Draco narrowed his eyes and lifted his shirt. Jabbing a finger at his flat quidditch toned stomach, he again whispered angrily. "I don't need this right now, so if you don't shut the hell up right now I won't feed you for a month!"

*Stomach rumble*

Draco sighed and rested his tired head on the stone wall; it was ice cold, it felt good against his cheek. Closing his tired eyes he tried to clear his head, but this ended with him thinking about last night. 

He felt odd holding the youngest Weasley like that yesterday; all he wanted to do was comfort and hold her. Which is what he did. But he also felt so helpless not being able to do much else. But he knew that if he hadn't stayed with her last night that she could have done something drastic. 

Thoughts of Ginny killing herself made Draco's stomach grow quiet. 

But his thoughts drifted to Potter. As much as he hated the dolt, he didn't know what could have possessed him to do something so horrible and evil to Ginny. He was certain that Ginny had never done anything to Harry that would cause him to do something so horrible. 

He doubted that anyone could have caused Potter to act so violently. 

It didn't make sense to him though; Potter was too much of a ninny to even tell the girl he loved that he liked her. What changed him so much in so little time? 

Thinking back to the last time he had seen Potter before last night, he seemed harmless. But then Draco remembered the look in his eyes as he left the train. He hadn't noticed it then, but now.... He knew there was something wrong with 'The Boy who lived.' 

Opening his own eyes, he could still see the venom green eyes that held a glint of something that wasn't right. 

The same eyes he had seen last night. 

But what did it mean? Turning around he decided that it would have to wait for later. As the Headmaster finally opened the door he decided on one thing.

He would get to the bottom of this...

But now...his student was waiting for him, and he would try his best to help her through the pain.

~*~

****

AN2: I didn't really like this chapter....but then again...I think everything I write is crap....

oh well.

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are to kind for your own good. But its so flatering *giggles* makes my ego big ^_^


End file.
